Mystery to Unsured Feelings & the danger
by littleAsian17
Summary: Haibara is confused if she loves Shinichi/Conan or she doesnt want to be alone. Conan goes through cases that is connected to the Black organization and is unsure of his feelings to Haibara and if he still loves Ran.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I need to make the antidote soon so Kudo-kun can go back to his normal life and be happy with his girlfriend. But why cant i make it? Is it because i love him? Or is it because I dont want to be left behind and be alone again?

"Oi...Haibara." Conan said. He probably looking for Hakase, its not like he care about me. Im the one who ruin his life and he thinks that im a no..im not acting like myself, I need to stop thinking about him and concentrate on the antidote. Suddenly I felt somebody behind me and a hand is on my shoulder, I turn around and it was Kudo-kun.

"Are you okay Haibara?"

"Yeah."

"Get some rest Haibara. You been working on the antidote all night."

"Im fine."

"Wheres Hakase?"

"He left for the invention convention remember?"

"Oh yeah!"

"So..What do you want?"

Picked up my magazine and started flipping through it."Just wanted to tell Hakase something..." Conan said.

"Is it about them?" I ask.

"No...Why?"

"Just wondering."

"I see."

"But Kudo-kun, dont underestimate they find out that Kudo Shinichi and Shiyo Miyano(Haibara) has shrunken to little kids, they will track us down and kill us and everyone around us."

"I know."

The doorbell just rang, its probably the Detective Boys. I went to get the door while Conan sat on the couch. Once I open the door,someone grabbed me and pointed a gun to my head. "Hello Sherry." the person whisper. It was Gin and Vodka! How did they know? Oh no! Kudo-Kun, You need to get away from here! "Oi...Haibara! Who is at the door?" asked Conan. Gin and Vodka came inside while pointing a gun to my head. Conan turned around and saw Vodka right behind him, pointing a gun at him. Kudo-kun was shocked but he acted like a little kid, being all afraid. He pointed his watch at Vodka. "What are you gonna do with a watch Kid?" Vodka asked. Kudo-kun shot a tranquilizer dart at him."This!" He said. Suddenly Gin took out another gun and pointed at Kudo-kun. BANG!

I woked up... it was all an dream i thought. A dream that might come true in the future. I need to make the antidote soon. But I wondered what will happen to me if Kudo-kun is back to his normal life and the Black organization is defeated. Well I need to stop thinking about what might happen or what will -kun and the Detective Boys came over so they can play Hakase's new game while Kudo-kun talks to Hakase in secret.

**Conan POV**

"Oi...Hakase, has Haibara been acting strange?"

"No. Why do you ask Shinichi?"

"Nothing. Im just wondering..."

My cell was ringing and it was Jodie-sensei."Jodie-sensei!" said Conan.

"Hey Cool Kid!"

"Whats going on Jodie-sensei?"

"Has anything weird been happening around her?"

"Haibara?"

"Yes."

"No, not really. Why?"

"Nothing. I'll call you again Cool kid!"

"Jodie-sensei!"

She hung up on me. I wonder whats going on...Hakase took Haibara,the Detective Boys and I to his old friend's house but once we got there, he was murdered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hakase took the Detective Boys, Haibara, and I to his friend's house but once we got there, he was murdered.

After Hakase called the police, Megure, officer Takagi and Sato-san came.

"Shuuichi Santaro, 49 years old,divorced for 2 years, worked as an company director for Alpine Electronics." Officer Takagi said. He was shot in the head and once we found him, he was in the living room, laying down on the was 4 voicemail on Santaro's cell so Megure played the voicemail and put it on speaker.

The first voicemail:"Hey Santaro!It's me,Hiroki! Is the group meeting at 6:00 tonight at your house? Well I'll be coming over a little bit early than planned to discuss about the new product."

The second voicemail:" Oi...Santaro! It's Agase! Just letting You know that I'll be coming over around 5:00 p.m. with the childrens! See you later!"

The third voicemail:"It's Tsuneo. I'll be coming by to pick up the paperwork tomorrow during the want to let you you tomorrow!"

The fourth voicemail:"Babbbby-twannn! Ayu-chan calling! I had fun lastnight! Are you coming over tonight? Im bored and I want some excitement so call me back! Bye Bye Santaro-kun! ~kiss kiss~"

"Baby-twannn?" Megure said.

"It seem that Santaro-san has been going to night clubs lately and there was an rumor that he been going out with younger womens and paying them to do something for him." Said officer Satou.

"Paying them? To do what?"asked Megure.

"Ayu-san said that no ones know what they were paying for. It seems that Santaro-san said to them to not ask him anything about he said that he was paying some mens dressed in black that has some acohol nicknames."said Satou-san

"Did you said some mens dressed in black?" screamed Conan-kun.

"yes...do you know anything about them Conan-kun?"asked Satou-san.

"Huh! uhhh...no! I dont know anything about them."said Conan

"ok."Said Satou-san.

The Black Organization is related to this case!But what is Santaro-san is paying them for? Leave that aside for now, I need to figure out this case quick and ask Ayu-san about all the details that she knows about Santaro-san relationship with the black organization.


End file.
